


For The Love of a Dancer

by Fairy_cupcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bokuaka - Freeform, Christian Akaashi, Dancer Bokuto Koutarou, Dancer Kuroo Tetsurou, First name basis cause they’re in America, Gay, Kenma is not a little UwU baby jeez, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Maybe KenHina, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, My own Fanon Akaashi, My own Fanon Kenma, New York, New York City, No Smut, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Prostitute Bokuto, They are not in Japan since I know more about Americans than Japanese lol, Work In Progress, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_cupcake/pseuds/Fairy_cupcake
Summary: In the year 20XX, Christian man Keiji Akaashi gets tricked by his friend Kenma Kozume into going into a bar that has some.... unexpected entertainment...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: GAY Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and it was a big idea so I don’t know how well it’s going to turned out. Please let me know what you think of it. I had a couple other ideas that I had thought of while coming up with this idea that I will also create on here.  
> I don’t know how often I will update but please enjoy what I have!

The night was cold, that made sense for it being November. I had agreed to go out with Kenma tonight despite not knowing where it was we were headed.

We were driving in an area of the city I had never been to before. Kenma told me that I should dress in a balance between Nice and casual, so I went with jeans and a dark Blue V-neck T-Shirt. They were dressed in Cuffed Jeans and a Black Turtleneck.

“Will you please tell me where we’re going?” I asked.

“Nope, you’ll see when we get there” Kenma responded.

I sighed and just stared out my window at the passing buildings and lights. New York can be really pretty at night, and noisy.

I spoke up again, “You’re sure that it’s somewhere I’ll like?”

“Yes, holy man. You’ll enjoy it” they said with a smirk on their face.

That didn’t comfort me at all. We pulled up on the curb next to a strip of buildings. The building we were in front of had a sign that read “[insert gay bar name here].

“Oh no...” I muttered, “Kenma, no”

“Oh please, you’ll be fine” they said

“I am not getting out of this car” 

“Yes you are”

“This is wrong for many reasons.”

“You need to have some fun!”

“1, this is a bar. 2, This is a gay bar! 3, this is a gay stripper bar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I want one big work or multiple chapters. I’ll probably do it in chapters because it’s easier to upload like that


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how all this is gonna work out

“1) This is a bar. 2) This is a gay bar! 3) This is a gay stripper bar!”

“I know”

“I’m not going in”

“Yes you are”

“Why would you bring me here?”

“Because you agreed to going out with me tonight”

“ I didn’t know you were going to bring me to a place like this”

“It’s not a big deal!”

“I’m not gay! Nor will I ever be gay!”

“Come on, at least an hour?”

“No”

“45 minutes?”

“30”

“Deal.”

“Deal.

I’m definitely irritated with Kenma but I step out of the car anyway. I stand outside the building with my dear friend, dreading the next 30 minutes that are to come.

“I will get you back for this”

“How? By making me go to church?” They mocked me.

“Maybe”

“Let’s go” 

They started to push me towards the door, which had a burly Bouncer who was letting people in. 

When we got to the door he looked at Kenma, whose arm was intertwined with mine, and said 

“Welcome back”

“Thanks for having me” Kenma said with a smile.

The Bouncer let us in and after we went through the doors I looked at Kenma in shock; “You’ve been here before?” I asked.

“Well yeah, there’s a really hot guy I like here”

“Oh my goodness, please tell me that you’re at least safe”

They slapped my arm “Keiji! We don’t do that! Get your mind out of the gutter”

“My mind is never in the gutter” I said as my face flushed a light shade of pink.

“Uh-huh” 

I sighed as we went into the main part of the bar and took seats. A man, maybe in his mid-twenties, came over to us.

“And how can I help you two handsome fellows tonight?” He asked.

“I’ll have a Sex on the Beach” Kenma said to the male.

“Um, just an Ice Water please” I said.

He noted it down, then turned away, but as he was about to leave he asked Kenma, “New guy?” Kenma nodded and the man smirked, “Good, we’ll have the New Boy Favorite come out” he said, I did not like that. I am also not really a “New guy” seeing as this is my first and last time coming here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems kind of unfinished and I might add more to this chapter later


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe
> 
>   
> Throughout this chapter, the interactions during Bokuto’s performance are really fast paced. So there’s actually not that much time passing while the performance is going on and Akaashi is feeling uncomfortable lol
> 
> This is rly weird cause it’s about a stripper but I’m trying not to have it be inappropriate lol  
> Also, Bokuto’s stage name is Kota, Kuroo’s is Taro (pronounces tae-ro, or like Tarot as in Tarot cards

———

Also I’m not really a “new guy” seeing as how this is my first and last time coming here. 

As the waiter walked away I looked at Kenma with a confused and worried look.

He waved me off and I scoffed at him. I seriously can’t believe I’m doing this, that I’m in this building, this kind of establishment. 

I looked on the stage, the man from before was holding the microphone, getting ready to speak. 

“Hello everyone! I have noticed we have a few new guys here tonight so we have someone special coming out!” 

There were some chuckles from audience members, probably people that have experienced the “performance” from this special guy. 

“Now please welcome one of our favorites, Mr Kota!” 

There was some applause as this man walked off stage and another man walked on stage. The man had sliver and black hair. He had a matching suit on; black vest, gray dress shirt that was cuffed at the elbows, black tie, and black slacks. As well as black dress shoes. He had sharp and golden eyes, although I couldn’t see that well from where we were sitting. 

He waved at the crowd and then kicked off his shoes onto the stage. He did a quick stunt where he swung around the pole then slid down with his leg and hand around it. I hunched my shoulders up, I felt very uncomfortable here. 

I looked away and saw the waiter walking towards us with our drinks. He set them down on the small table in front of us then spoke some words to Kenma, who just nodded. The man then walked away. 

“Kenma, I feel really uncomfortable” I told them. 

“Well we’re only going to be here 30 minutes. Just don’t draw attention to yourself and you should be fine” 

“That still doesn’t really comfort me” 

They just shrugged their shoulders. So helpful. 

There was music playing and people’s attention was mostly on the stage, there was a few couple of people spread out across this part of the club that we were in just talking to one another. I looked back at the stage and the guy up there, Kota I think, had taken off his vest, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned some of his shirt. He was ok his knees on the stage. 

I looked away again. 

A man had walked up to Kenma without me noticing. He was tall with black and unruly hair. He had lidded eyes and a buffer frame, but also lanky at the same time. 

“Uhm, Kenma?” I spoke up. 

Both of them looked at me, the taller male was slightly intimidating. 

“Oh, Keiji, this is, uh..-” he looked at the guy, who looked back and nodded “-Tetsuroo, this is Tetsuroo. His stage name is Taro” 

“Hi, are you a friend of Kenma’s? I’ve never seen you here before. Or did Kenma maybe invite you to join us~?” Tetsuroo asked. 

I shook my head quickly “Oh no! Nothing of the sort! They brought me here without telling me where we were going, I’m not planning on staying very long” I looked around this place with a look that said I was uncomfortable. 

“Oh, alright” he turned to Kenma “shall we go then?” He asked them. They nodded. 

“Wait, you’re leaving me here?” I asked, it was kind of like a whine. 

“Not for very long, I’m just going with Tetsu!” 

“Still!” Kenma was starting to walk off, paying me no attention. 

I just stood there as they walked away with the taller male. I looked around again, growing anxious. I sat down and looked up on the stage. 

As soon as I did, I locked eyes with Kota, who was now shirtless and dancing around his pole. He had a very muscular body, but not over muscular. 

He smirked at me, I didn’t like that. He grabbed the pole with both hands and swung himself upside down. He then wrapped his legs around it and let go with his arms, hanging backwards as he slid down the pole. He grabbed it again and got down. He turned towards the crowd, still keeping eyes on me and squatted down slowly, moving his hands down his body with him. I chose this moment to look away again, I didn’t like the way he was looking at me while doing this. 

I looked at the bar. I could either go get a drink and maybe be able to make myself less uncomfortable but open to the risk of people approaching me, therefore making me more nervous and uncomfortable, or, I could stay here and stay the way I am. 

I would prefer the former, not the latter. 

I slowly got up from my seat and walked over to the bar, keeping my eyes averted from anyone. I found a spot at one of the bar stools and sat there. I looked at the bartender. It was a guy, a short one, with bright orange hair. He was drying out a beer mug with a rag, while watching the stage in admiration. 

The orange haired boy looked at me as I sat down then walked over to me. 

“Hey there hot stuff, what can I get you?” He asked 

I wonder if he’s paid to say that line, I think to myself. 

“Um, could I please have just a beer?” 

“Sure thing! Bottle or mug?” 

“Bottle” 

“You got it! I’ll have that to you in just a minute” he said with a smile. 

He turned away from me to a mini fridge and opened it, pulling out a beer. He turned back to me and set it down, he grabbed a bottle opener and popped the top, then slid it to me. 

“There you go!” He said cheerily. 

“Thank you” I said. 

“You’re very welcome.” He looked me over for a moment, “My name’s Shoyou. Shoyou Hinata. What’s your name?” 

“Keiji Akaashi..” I said nervously. 

“That’s a really pretty name!” 

“Thanks” 

“Mhmm!” 

I took a sip of my beer and eyed the stage. Kota was down to boxer briefs but seemed to be done with his dancing. He took a bow then looked around the room, as if looking for something. I really hope It’s not me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if it will be this chapter or the next chapter but there will be some Bokuto x Akaashi. I will skip smut as I am not comfortable writing it, thank you for understanding

I took a sip of my beer and eyed the stage. Kota was down to boxer briefs but seemed to be done with his dancing. He took a bow then looked around the room, as if looking for something. I really hope It’s not me...

He then walked off the stage.

I turned back to my drink and Shoyo, taking a sip of my beverage.

“This your first time here?” Shoyo asked.

I nodded, “Yep” I thought for a second “and I don’t really plan on coming back”

“Oh.. well that’s a shame. I would love to hang out with you sometime!” 

Honestly, he’s to energetic for me. If I had met him on the street then there is no way we would become friends or anything else.

I nodded “Yeah, shame”

I drank more of my beverage, finishing it off. I turned around, leaning back on the counter with my elbows. 

Across the room I see the male dancer walking over to me, fantastic...

I turn around again and attempt to hide my face, not proving successful. 

Kota walked up to my side and took a seat in the stool, I stayed silent while Shoyo just looked at the two of us. 

After a few awkward moments of silence I finally look over to the dual-haired male. He was now dressed in blue skinny jeans and a tight cropped black t-shirt v-neck, he wasn’t bad looking at all, it’s a shame that he uses it for something like this. 

“You finally looked at me! Yay!” He said with a smile.

I sighed “Yep, I looked at you”

“You’re very handsome” he said.

“Thanks” I replied flatly.

He turned to Shoyo, “Two shots of Jim Beam please. Put it on my tab” he said with a wink.

Shoyo tolled his eyes with a smile “You don’t have a tab Kou, you’re an employee, you have money, use it”

“Aweee. But it sounded cool!” Kota whined.

Shoyo chuckled, pulling out the bottle of liquor and two shot glasses. He poured the dark liquid into both of them, then placed them down in front of both of us. 

Kota handed one to me “For you, my good sir”

I took it with a thanks. He took his in his hand and chugged it down, making a face after. 

I quickly downed mine and set the glass on the wood counter. “Gimme another please” I said to Shoyo, he nodded and poured another shot. As soon as he set it down I threw it back, the golden liquid burned down my throat. It hurt, but it was nice. 

I want more.

——  
About 5 more shots later...  
——

I could barely think straight. Shoyo wouldn’t let me have any more. Which is good, but also not because I reallyyyyy want more.

“But it’s so *hic* gooood” I laid my face in my arm on the counter. I moved slightly and looked at Kota.

“Is your name AcTuAlLy Kota Or is that just a stage name?” I asked.

He smiled at me, I think. I can’t really tell, my vision is kinda blurry. “It’s just a stage name. My name is Koutarou. But you can call me whatever you want~” he trailed a finger up my arm, making me shutter.

“Well alright Whatever You Want. My name is Keiji but you can call meeeee... Keiji” 

He laughed “Ok Keiji” 

We looked at each other for a few moments and I felt heat rising to my face. He was really attractive, not just attractive, he was HOT. 

Wait, what? 

My mouth moved without thinking about it “You’re really hot” I said.

Koutarou bit his bottom lip while smirking, “Why thank you” he leaned closer to me, by my ear, and whispered “You’re not to bad yourself” that made me shutter, he had a reaaaalllyyy sexy voice. 

Wait a damn minute, no he doesn’t!

But he does.

“Get a room Kou”

“Oh shush Shoyo”

“No, no, we toootally should”

He looked at me, I looked back in my drunken haze “what?”

He laughed “Nothing. If you want to then we can” 

I giggled “Oh I would looove to”

He smirked, looking me up and down with hungry eyes. “Hey Sho?”

Shoyo looked at him “Yeah?”

“Could you take us to a room pretty please?”

“Do it yourseeellffff, you know where they arrre”

Koutarou pouted “I guess we’re on our own, Beautiful”

I crossed my arms across my chest “Good”

Koutarou stood up and offered me a hand, which I took. Hehehe his hands are really softtt. 

He led me out of the bar room and down a hallway. We went down the hall to the end and faced a door on the right. He took out a key, unlocked it, opened it, and let me inside. 

It was a very pretty room. It had candles and the room had a red hue. The bed was black and red with a black lace-like canopy.

“You do this yourself?” I asked.

“No, it’s pre made” 

“Oh”

Koutarou closed the door and locked it behind him, then made his way over to me. 

His face got very close to mine “Hello” I spouted. 

He chuckled and said “Hello” while wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I looked at his face, his golden eyes were hypnotizing. He had a strong jawline, which I took upon myself to trace with a finger. I brought my hand to his chest and and stroked down it. He was deeefinitely muscular. He’s probably packing too. Wait, why the hell did I think that?! I’m not gay! 

But I didn’t stop, my body wanted this. It made that verrrry clear. Not to say that I as a whole didn’t want this, there was a little nagging bug that was uncertain. Psshh that doesn’t matterrr. 

Suddenly Koutarou’s face was a lot closer, our noses mere centimeters apart.

I didn’t spare any time connecting our lips. He was surprised but didn’t pull away, he actually deepened the kiss. 

He licked my bottom lip and on instinct I opened my mouth for his tongue to enter. The warm muscle entered my mouth, intertwining with mine. I heard a sound, something like a moan. Then realized that I was the one that made the sound. I could feel Koutarou smile against my lips, and he started to walk us backward, towards the bed. I followed without hesitation, but did stumble a little bit. 

He laid me down, wow this bed is really comfortable. He broke from the kiss and took off his shirt, I had seen his bare chest from a distance before, now we were up close and personal with it. I stared at his abs, his toned body. His V-line was very prominent.

I leaned up and tried to take my own shirt off, but fumbled it and got stuck. I whined and Koutarou helped me. 

“Thanks” I mumbled, embarrassed. 

“Before we go further, do you have any STD’s? And is it ok that we’re going to do this, I need your full consent” He asked me.

“No I don’t have any STD’s. Yes we can *hic* do this” I stumbled.

“Alright” he practically growled. His entire mood changed from a cheery one to a very hungry, very primal one. 

But I didn’t mind.

He planted his mouth on mine and despite my drunken state, I could tell...

I was going to regret this later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! What goes on between them is indeed consensual, despite Akaashi being drunk. And I made sure that Bokuto asked his questions, he’s a respectful boi but also doesn’t want to get sued lol
> 
> It may not have seemed like Akaashi was very drunk but he very much was. I don’t know how to write drunken characters very well but I think that this kind of mindset would work for him cause he’s very calm and collected, so he would be calm and collected while drunk but just doesn’t think things through all the way
> 
> Anyways, have a good day/night!


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t know when I woke up or how long I was sleeping, I just know that I woke up sober. 

Which means I’ve been asleep for a while.... next to a guy...

I look over next to me and see Koutarou sleeping on his side, back to me. He was quiet, not snoring at all. He seemed at total peace.

I’m not.

I quickly but quietly get out of the bed, almost tripping as I pulled my underwear and pants on. After I was fully dressed I raced out of the room, my mind racing.

I’m not entirely sure what happened tonight but I know it wasn’t good. How could this have happened?! This is why I shouldn’t drink! Why did Kenma-

Kenma!

I totally just disappeared so their probably worrying about me!

I pull my phone from my pants pocket and turn it on, it’s about midnight. I have 5 missed calls and 6 texts from Kenma.

11:03 pm  
Kenma: Hey where are you?

11:06 pm  
Kenma: Hellooo?

11:20 pm  
Kenma: Please don't tell me that you were mad so you left  
I’m sorry ok? I shouldn’t have brought you here knowing that you aren’t really into this sort of thing

11:30 pm  
Kenma: Please answer me, I’m getting worried 

11:40 pm  
Kenma: ‘kaashi please

11:45 pm  
Kenma: Alright... I don’t know how you would have left but since you probably did, I’m going to be here for a while, till about 12:30 

I quickly started typing out messages.

12:05 am  
Akaashi: No I didn’t leave!! I’m so sorry! Some stuff happened and I was asleep, I’ll explain everything when I find you I promise

Kenma responded immediately

12:05 am  
Kenma: Oh my gosh you’re ok, thank GOD. I had thought something had happened to you! I’m so glad I didn’t accidentally leave you here 

12:05 am  
Akaashi: Me too  
Akaashi: Also where are you? Lol

I quickly walked down the hallway that we came down to get to the room. I heard a door clack open somewhere in front of me, I kept my face down, focused on my phone.

“Akaashi!”

I look up and see Kenma waving me over to where they were “Come here!” They called.

I jogged over to them and they hugged me, I hugged back.

“I was just about to text you but I had to see which room this was” they said.

“Oh ok” I responded flatly

“Come on in” 

“Alright” I walked into the room with Kenma, Tetsuroo was laying down on the bed that wasn’t in there, on his phone. He glanced over at me then went back to his phone with a “Hey”. I gave a little wave and followed Kenma to the bed that was identical to the one in the room I was in.

“So what’s up?” Kenma asked.

I glanced at Tetsuroo, unsure if I wanted to share what I think happened tonight in front of him. 

“Oh he won’t care, he’s not even listening to this conversation right now” he waved a hand in front of Tetsuroo’s face and he barely even noticed, gently batting it away.

I sighed and started explaining.

~*~*~  
“Oh wow” Kenma said after I was done talking.

“Yeah, so what should I do?”

“Well... for one, even though he asked for consent and you said yes, it’s still technically rape since you were intoxicated and couldn’t think correctly. And two, if you really don’t like what happened then you need to tell him that it was a mistake. Or not ever talk to him again and leave him wondering what happened to you”

“I like the second option a lot more”

“Oh I bet you do”

I say there, thinking of what I should do. I really just wanted to never talk to him again but that didn’t seem right. 

I don’t know what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore that I forgot to call him Keiji instead of Akaashi 😅That might happen a lot, I’m not rly used to calling him Keiji
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I’m so sorry for not updating for so long, writers block and no motivation honestly.
> 
> Have a great day/night!!!


End file.
